Because light-emitting diodes have the advantages of high efficiency, long service life, not easy to break, fast response and high reliability, they are widely used for illumination as technology advances and production costs are reduced. In particular, high-voltage LEDs with high voltage and low current are widely used on the market. As to the high-voltage LED, an LED matrix is placed on a single wafer to provide a function of adjusting voltage and current. The LED light source achieves a single output light source effect due to a single wafer, which is used to improve the optical design, simplify the packaging process of the LED, and improve the luminous efficiency. However, high-voltage LEDs have strict requirements for voltage stability, especially switching elements in a driving circuit, namely, Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor Field-Effect Transistor (MOSFET). A new switching element, the gate of a gallium nitride field-effect transistor (GaNFET), is developed on the market. Although the GaNFET has higher efficiency, faster switching frequency and ultra-small package size, it requires relatively strict gate-source voltage drive. Therefore, the driving circuit of the conventional LED is provided with a voltage stabilizing circuit for stabilizing the operating voltage of the LED, thereby maintaining its power stably.
However, LEDs generate a large amount of thermal energy during operation to increase the temperature, and due to the nature of their semiconductor materials, voltage and power are reduced. Besides, in order to reduce the size, the high-voltage LED and the driving circuit are integrated on one circuit board. When the LED is turned on to illuminate, the heat generated by the LED will affect the electronic components of the driving circuit. However, if the influence of the heat generated by the LED lamp on the surrounding electronic components is not solved, the voltage stabilizing circuit is not enough to compensate for the attenuated power. As a result, the performance of the LED lamp is not good.